


Depression

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: No one knows, and no one cares.She is all alone, and will always be.Even until the end of her life.





	Depression

She wasn’t like that before. Thinking that everyone is mocking her, calling her names, laughing at her. She always feel like she have to explain to everyone she met, that she is not like what other’s says. Some say she is crazy, some say she is having a delusion, some say she have mental issue. But no one knows. No one knows when it started, no one knows why and how it started. Because after all, no one care.

She has always been a lonewolf. Moving without her pack, only by herself. She had been abandoned at birth, being picked up by a homeless, and sent to orphanage. But other than that she has a good life. She got adopted into a good family, went to school, college and she also got a good position in a company she work at. But then why?

It all start last month, a newcomer came to the company and she turned out to be her old friend turned enemy. They used to be good friend, until an ex-boyfriend of the newcomer fall for her. That where they turned enemy, she called her names, and harassed her in ront of the whole school, saying that she flirt with her then boyfriend. But in fact, she never did, she never took interest in that said person and she never even talk to him. Then there she started to get bullied by the other, they called her slut, flirt, an orphan that nobody want, etc. She can’t take it anymore and then she moved away, she begged her parents to let her move away, and there she went to another city to start anew alone. And she that once had a friend became a loner once again.

This past month the newcomer came, old names and rumor start going around, and now the whole company started to judge her. They spread a rumor saying that she flirt with their boss to get to the position she is now, which is not true, she work her way up, staying late finishing what the other left behind. Another is that she slept with their boss to get to that position and to get a raised etc. There she started too stressed out, but yet she is afraid to let it out. She is scared that even though she let it all out, no one will even listened to her. And then she became delusional, she started to develop an anxiety and it really become a mental issue.

Her boss know something is wrong, but she can’t seems to pinpoint on what goes wrong, she always feel like that her assistant always looked tired and distant but she don’t know what make her like that. That’s when she finally heard about the rumor going around. She is more that angry, she is furious. And she finally get down and search on who started this. And when she finally found out, she make it clear right away, that whoever touch her beloved assistant will definitely meet hell. She also stated that she love the said assistant, and that’s not how and why she became her assistant. Her gut and effort that make her went up there to become her assistant and that’s what make her fall in love with the girl. She fired the newcomer, the enemy, right away. 

With the newcomer gone, the rumor start to eased, no one seems to talk about it anymore, and no one seems to care anymore. But is it right that with the girl? No. Everything is too late. She start to fall into a deep depression and she start to losing to her mental illness. She became weak and she started to lose fate. And without anyone realizing she is gone. She went to the afterlife, alone, in peace. Leaving everything behind, even the one that love her. Her boss cried for days, refusing to go out from her room, saying that she will hunt down whoever done this, and will make them pay. But she never did, because she is not that kind of person. And she missed her assistant dearly.

No one knows since when, and no one knows why, when everyone knows, she is already gone. And yet, everyone didn’t care, no one care where she is, no one care what she do. Some said she left the town, some said she quit and start anew, some said that she went overseas. But some also said that she died, she commit suicide and some said that she got killed. No one knows how and no one care, only her boss knows, why, when and how she went away.


End file.
